


Meeting Spock

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike overcame prejudice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Spock

There was a lot of flotsam about the Vulcan race after the Kelvin, I'll admit, and a lot of officers didn't see the line between species as being all that wide.

I might have been touched a little by that when I met Spock, despite the glowing recommendation he had come with. I was skeptical, and the things I saw, where he wasn't quite so uptight and logical? Or worse, the times he tried over hard to be that way? Those left me cold.

Until the day I saw him eating alone, again, and realized I was being a prejudiced bigot, driven by the scuttlebutt of the Fleet. I took my own tray, waved off Number One, and went right to Spock's table.

More than anything, that flash of skepticism in his eyes? Like he believed I was there to further torment him? It made me want to prove him wrong.

I got the best damn officer, and a better friend than I warranted out of that one move.


End file.
